Prodigio
by Marye Otori
Summary: E uma historia original . E sobre humanos e demonios .


**PRODIGIO **

Fora preso naquele poste ,onde o sol o torturava , a dor era imcomoda ,mas a sensaçao de estar sendo novamente lesado ou melhor perdendo a sua liberdade para um humano era deveras insuportavel.

Sua cabeça estava dolorida , nos dois dias que ja se fazia preso naquela orla humana , na qual nao aguentava nem imaginar a humilhaçao que estava passando ,se via em indagaçoes ,onde seus pensamentos o levavam para o inicio de sua dor , no momento em que o odio se apossou de seu coraçao .

Seus devaneios o levaram para seu passado sombrio .Se via nitidamente preso naquela cela , onde seu sangue estava esparramado no chao de terra batida .Os passos da tortura eram auditiveis , ocasionando uma rejeiçao exposta em sua face ,pois robert se aproximava .

A ganancia de um ser humano havia trazido sobre si uma imensa perda .A perda de sua familia , onde viu cada menbro de sua vila lutar por seus direitos , por sua liberdade .O sangue de seu povo sendo arrebatado pelas laminas do inimigo , tudo tao doloroso e sofrego .

Ah ,como aquilo lhe dava raiva , so de lembrar-se do rosto daquele velho maldito causava -lhe nauseas , nao somente pela dor de seu corpo que a cada instante lhe fincava na alma uma serie de golpes sufocantes .Mas tambem a angustia da solidao , de se ver amaldiçoado ,isso nao era uma coisa muito facil de suportar .

Sua infancia fora de tortura e dor ,infinitamente agonizante .Tudo muito bem planejado por robert que foi o responsavel pela extinçao dos demonios , sua raça tao poderosa .Claro alguns sobreviveram ao holocausto , escoderam-se no deserto do submundo onde viviam , outros foram escravizados como mahdie .

Mahdie tivera seu destino mudado aos nove anos , onde teve em sua testa a maldiçao posta por robert que se intitulara dono de seu ser , teria que obedecer a criatura que mais odiava .

Odiou-se mais que tudo por se ver naquelas condiçoes , tentou se libertar , mas a cada tentativa so se machucava mais , pois a maldiçao o controlava , nao havia nada que pudesse fazer , somente a morte poderia salva-lo , poderia tirar -lhe da propria agonia que estava preso.

O local era escuro , tinha mais alguns que como ele se viam obrigado a estar ali , sobre a presao de estar sendo reclusos nas sombras do ser repuginante chamado robert .Somente ele e outro menino tambem de nove anos tinham a maldiçao na testa ,os demais estavam ali por algum motivo , com alguma certeza poderia concluir que nao foram obrigados ,pois seus corpos estavam limpos e sem ferimentos , muito diferente de si e de seu colega loiro que sangrava a alguns dias .

Oque seria de si agora .Nao tinha ideia se alguem de sua familia havia sobrevivido ao ataque .Como sairia daquela situaçao . Aos poucos sentia a raiva tomando conta de seus nervos , seus olhos ardiam em lagrimas que nao soltaria por nada .Seu orgulho jamais permitiria se redimir ao pranto .Jamais pediria por favor a alguem e tambem nao se submeteria as ordens daquele humano imundo .

Contudo , seus sentimentos nao foram o bastante para suprir-lo de seus afazeres como escravo , foi praticamete obrigado a se rebaixar ao nivel de subordinado .Mas tinha certeza , a ardencia que sentia em seu peito , um dia iria desaparecer , assim que obtivesse sua tao desejada vingança .

Retomando sua postura , abriu seus olhos ,ouvindo alguns ruidos em volta de si.

Observava diante de si , a face do camarada que acabara de torna-lhe novamente um lixo .

Ah ,sim , era assim mesmo que se sentia , o pior dos insetos , aquele que nao conseguia nem ao menos comprir suas proprias promesas .Mesmo que fossem feitas para si mesmo.

Em seu rosto nao havia sinais de deboche ou desdem, talvez ouvesse compaixao no fundo de seus olhos castanhos , mas o demonio preferia nao pensar nisso , teve por insidencia fechar-se novamente em seu casulo , onde se mantinha intocavel , relebrando o motivo de todo seu odio .

Dante percebera a dor nos olhos daquele garoto tao diferente , preferia deixa-lo so , pois notara que o coitado nao presisava de mais imcomodo , sua agonia ja era o bastante para obter sua sinpatia ou ate respeito .

Claro que sabia que ali a sua frente se encontrava um dos maiores assassinos que ja vira ,contudo ,nao podia deixar de se aproveitar da situaçao ,queria ele para seu bando e o teria ,nao importava oque aconteceria , alem do mais ,tinha o livro que se mostara bastante eficiente .Isso de fato poderia ser muito perigoso e acarretar muitos problemas , mas tinha certeza que conseguiria ao menos trazer um pouco de paz , ao atordoado ruivo .

Mahdie novamente tomava conhecimento de seus proprios sentimentos , tentando manter-se controlado para nao gritar .A dor era demais .Nao queria nem olhar para sua bariga onde dante celara o seu mais novo celo ou melhor ,maldiçao .So a dor ja dava para ter uma noçao do tamanho do estrago .

Oque faria para passar toda aquela dor .Teria que se submeter aos comandos do humano .

"De novo nao "! Pensou , aflito .Admitira em seu intimo que a anos nao se sentia tao dolorido e pior ,com tanta vontade de chorar .Nunca imaginara que estaria novamente em uma situaçao como aquela ,sendo esta mais humilhante que a outra .E tambem que ainda tinha uma alma na qual se mantinha em lamuria ,levando sua mente a um estado de tensao e retraimento .

Sua mente estava conturbada , lembranças invadiram sua cabeça.

Ao longe via o loiro sendo espancado, seus outros colegas assustados com a revolta do garoto e com a ira do velho .

Ainda podia ouvir a voz do menino rompendo o silencio .

Velho i-inu -til ..- Sua voz fraquejara diante do aperto em seu fino pescoço .-Eu vou te matar .. desgraçado !

Podia sentir a mesma sensaçao do dia do ocorrido .Ver a cabeça de dark bater no chao com tanta violencia , o fazia imaginar a dor que aquilo devia causar-lhe .

Nao sabia de onde tinha vindo sua coragem , vendo diante de si aqueles olhos cinzentos fitando os seus tao de perto , enquanto sentia a dor pulsante em seu braço e o sangue escorrendo entre seus dedos ,nao lhe tirava a odiosa sensaçao de imcapaciade , mas nao fora o fato ,e sim que dark nao havia morrido por sua volupia em protege-lo da espada de robert .

Ah ,sim aquilo fora uma atitude impensavel , na qual supreendera seus colegas , que o consideravam um ser sem sentimentos e sem vontade .Dava razao a eles , pois sempre dava motivos para ostilidade e contradiçoes em questao de seu comportamento duvidoso e frio .

Nunca dera se quer um sorriso ,sempre se mostrando impacivel e ponderado .Talvez nao fosse isso que ele passasse ,poderia ser somente sua imaginaçao , pois tinha certeza que sua face indiferente sempre demonstrava impiedade e frieza .

De qualquer forma , sua atitude impensavel , lhe sobreveio a raiva do loiro que fizera a cena esperando pela morte certa .

Eu podia estar morto agora ..!- Disse irado .-Mas voce tinha que estragar ..

Mahdie nao tirava a razao do parceiro , pois a descisao era dele ,se queria morrer era de fato problema seu , mas isso nao era uma atitude muito honrosa , e tambem seus planos eram bem mais satisfatorios .

Presta atençao ..-Disse serio .- Vamos nos vingar ..-Seus olhos sintilavam um brilho fosco .Encarava o demonio ferido direto nos olhos .

Lembrava-se perfeitamente daquela conversa , onde convencera o loiro que a vingança seria muito melhor que a morte .Dark aceitou e juntou-se a seu grupo secreto .

Mas pensado em todos os acontecimentos ,tivera a conclusao , era so prestar a atençao de onde estava agora .Preso em meio aos detestaveis humanos .Mais uma vez.

Ah! Mas a dor de dark era sim caso para se pensar , afinal ele ja tentara suicidio umas tres vezes , sendo que duas mahdie enterveio .Ele devia estar muito machucado , sua alma deveria estar aos cacos , um fiapo de vida se extinguia na escuridao de seu coraçao.

Pensamentos pesados e confusos , era estranho demais pensar nos sentimentos dos outros .Mas aquele garoto era so o primeiro da lista , pois ainda haviam mais tres que faziam parte de seu time .

Sentiu palpitaçoes em seu peito , uma dor em sua carne o deixava totalmente desolado , tinha certeza de que muitos humanos o observavam nesse instante.

No inicio tentava manter-se no controle ,nao permitindo que dante e os demais vissem sua real dor , sua agonia .Mas agora com o decorrer de dois dias , parecia que a queimaçao havia tomado proporçoes extremas , ja nao conseguia disfarçar sua ansia , sua dor .

Mas jamais pediria por piedade, embora estivesse se remoendo em suplicas .

Por que nao se rende ..- Kim chegou bem perto , estava a um passo diante do demonio.

Mahdie deixou escapar um suspiro , mas do contrario que o humano pensara , aquele era um desejo de ver seu sangue escorrendo de sua boca , ou melhor ver sua cabeça separada do corpo .Ousou soltar um risinho diante do pensamento insano .Alias o primeiro em sua detestavel vida .

Kim franzio a testa ."Oque aquele sinal queria dizer ".Estaria ele conformado e pronto a se render ...Ou estava apenas zombamdo de sua cara .

Fitou a face do rapaz , seus cabelos negros balaçaram na brisa que passara , seus olhos porem castanhos tinham um brilho forte . "Poderia dizer de alguem feliz ".Indagou-se sobre aquela figura .

Kim observava os olhos do demonio , totalmente diferentes do normal , eram brancos e cheios de circulos , opacos e no centro uma luz branca sintilante .

"Assustador ".Pensou estranhando aquela criatura ."Entao e por causa desse poder que meu pai se interessou por esse demonio ".Teve esta concluçao .

"Este deve ser o tal abismo da verdade... O olho que tudo ve ".Arrepiou -se ao imaginar que o ruivo sabia de seus pontos fracos .

Qual seu nome - kim perguntou seriamente .

Mahdie ainda pensava em como deveria matar aquele humano .Sabia que sua face estava seria e obscura , e que transmitia uma aura tao negra e pesada que de um modo ou de outro aquele garoto devia estar com medo.A densidade de seu olhar deveria dar as respostas que o garoto queria ,pois de sua boca palavra alguma sairia , para nao correr o risco de gritar implorando por piedade .

Oque teria que fazer para ele abrir a boca , tinha acima de tudo curiosidade .Viu mahdie fechar os olhos ,seus cabelos eram arrepiados em cima , porem ,sustentava uma franja que chegava abaixo de suas narinas e que ocultava boa parte de seu rosto , principalmente os olhos .Sua pele era extremamente branca , parecendo naquelas condiçoes palida em contraste com suas olheiras escuras .

Mahdie tinha dezesseis anos , seu corpo continha varias marcas , celos que sinbolizavam sua especie e religiao , ou simplesmente seu nivel de poder e a qual raça pertencia .Isto era muito evidente pois o garoto nao economizara nos desenhos de seu corpo , sendo estes bastante duvidosos .Afinal de onde saira tantas tatuagens .Para que servia aqueles simbolos e desenhos .E o principal. Oque aquilo significava !

Realmente mahdie era uma ser bem preocupante devido a suas reaçoes contraditorias em relaçao a expor sua real historia .Nao falava , tao pouco iria contar quais eram suas intençoes em questao aos acontecimentos anteriores , aos assassinatos cometidos por sua pessoa.

Gostaria de saber tudo sobre ele ,todo o seu passado e quais eram suas eram seus reais motivos de tanta rebeldia .

Mahdie nao respondeu , alias nunca responderia ,estava abalado demais para isso e tambem caia sobre seu juizo a proposta de que aqueles humanos eram iguais a todos e que nao lhe convinha dar se quer explicaçoes devido ao seu estado e tao pouco falar seu nome .

Kim refletiu sobre aquele olhar , e vendo que o ruivo apertava os dente com tanta força que podia notar a tensao nos musculos faciais do rapaz , notara que ele nao falaria , suas esperanças de saber um pouco mais sobre o estranho se estinguiram a uma mera virada de cabeça .Saiu a passos lentos , nao iria ficar ali , se seu pai o pegasse importunando seu novo prodigio ,iria dar problemas para si .

Estava ali um tabu , para ser desvendado .Riu baixo desse comentario interno.

Estava sim perturbado ,responder perguntas estava fora de cogitaçao , jamais se renderia aquela orla de humanos inuteis.

Podia jurar que vez ou outra ouvia os gritos irritados de robert ,chamando seu nome na mais alta ira . Sua maos espalmadas ao vento , trazendo ameaça e recriminaçao por algum dever mal comprido .

Lembrava-se dos gritos da garota que tinha os cabelos extranhamente cinzas ,sua silhueta camuflada na escuridao , se escondendo em meio ao pranto .Seus soluços atravessando o recinto , pairando no ar aquela aura torturante , pesada e triste .

Como conseguiu suportar aquilo por tanto tempo .Mas essa lembrança era fraca perto das demais que tinha sobre vicky , o quanto ela sofreu e ainda sofria .

Pensando nisso , ela deveria estar sob as asas nojentas daquele velho .Assim como dark e ghandy e a menina naomi que era a mais nova do bando . Eles deviam estar bolando algum plano para resgata-lo .

Duvidava disso .

Robert devia estar aos nervos , sabendo da nova novidade de que seu escravo preferido agora pertencia a outro .

"Droga .."- E se robert aparece faria .

Nada ,claro .Mas nao podia deixar de refletir sobre esse fato , e oque isso acarreteria sobre sua estadia ao novo ambiente .Se robert fizesse um de seus escandalos e o humilhasse ainda mais .Tinha certeza , nao suportaria .E conhecendo bem robert como ele conhecia , obtivera certeza , o escandalo estava formado.

Mas estas indagaçoes foram deixadas de lado ,assim que abriu seus olhos e observou o entardecer .O sol descia no horizonte ,mas do contrario que se esperava , o ceu nao estava azul e bonito , estava escuro e com grossa nuvens negras .Uma tempestade estava se formando .A noite nao iria ser nada agradavel.

Seus braços estavam atados sob sua cabeça , naquele maldito poste .Desde de sua captura nao dormira , esta seria a terceira noite , e com certeza seria a pior da sua vida .

Porque aquilo tinha que acontecer , preferia mil vezes estar preso naquela cela imunda do que ali na chuva gelada .Ja deveria ser mais de uma hora da madrugada , sentia a agua descer por seu corpo , o vento soprando forte , naquelas condiçoes duvidava que amanheceria vivo .

A dor era tanta , que nem os relampagos que iluminavam a escuridao das nuvens negras , o assustavam , nem mesmo o raio que caio do seu nao pensar em mais nada , mas nao deixara de imaginar que os humanos deveriam estar em suas camas quentinhas e comfortaveis , assim como aqueles dois espiritos entrometidos que atrapalharam a sua luta .Quem sabe se nao fosse pela interferencia deles , poderia agora estar dormindo em um local seco e quente .

Merda ! - Gritou .Mas sua voz saiu fraca e logo o sangue desceu entre seus labios .

Estava deveras machucado , sabia muito bem que quanto mais tempo passasse naquelas condiçoes , com aquele celo comendo sua carne , lhe ferindo a alma daquele jeito , nao sobreviveria .

Mas tambem , viver para que .Nao tinha mais nada , a morte deveria ser o alivio que ele procurava .Mesmo assim ,seu coraçao lhe dizia que era pouco , queria mais .Queria vingança .

O sangue que escorria em seu queixo , era levado pela agua fria ate seu peito desnudo, sua boca estava roxa , e seu corpo pendia para frente .Estaria ele desmaiado .Nao .So estava tentando relaxar .

Riu sem humor .Relaxar naquelas condiçoes parecia piada mesmo.

Dante deu um pulo na cama ao ouvir o estrondo do raio que caira perto de sua casa .Chegou a ver os reflexos claros da tempestade .Logo depois de pensar na chuva que se fazia forte la fora , lhe sobre saiu o garoto preso entre correntes .

"Ele deve estar passando mal!" Era uma possibilidade , mas ele se mostrava tao durao e resoluto que duvidava disso .Mesmo assim levantou -se de sua cama , se fosse uma chuva fraca nao teria se retirado de seus aposentos confortavel e quente , mas percebera que a chuva estava pior do que se mostrava .

Abriu a porta de sua casa e logo recebeu uma rajada de vento forte ,frio e cortante .Nao exitou , saiu da area aberta na frente de sua instalagem e se dirigio para onde o demonio estava .

Seu corpo estava encharcado , o frio lhe dava arrepios , nao podia negar estava congelado .

Parou em frente ao garoto , ficou com os pes estacados no chao .Seus olhos miravam um unico ser , aquele que nao se mexia e sangrava muito .

A primeira coisa que se sobresaiu em seu peito foi seu coraçao ,que batia acelerado , a pena foi sobreposta diante de sua conduta ,na qual mantera o estranho preso como um animal .

Como pode fazer aquilo .Nao imaginara que aquele celo seria tao forte que em apenas dois dias e meio fizera tanto estrago .Mas a questao era.O garoto iria sobreviver aquela maldiçao .

Aproximou-se , pegou sua cabeça e a ergueu . Mahdie se asssustou com o toque , nao vira o humano ali , estava perdido em imaginaçoes que nem notara a presença do homem .Afastou -se rapidamente das maos de dante .

Calma .-Disse vendo o sangue no rosto do demonio .Nao via medo na face do garoto ,talvez sofrimento ,pois era notavel que estava com muita dor .- Voce vai ficar bem .

Com toda aquela decadencia ,dante nao teve outra desiçao a tomar , as alternativas eram poucas e evasivas ,diante disso ,resolveu soltar o garoto das correntes .

Soltou os pulso de mahdie que caiu de joelhos no chao .Estava zonzo , iria desmaiar a qualquer momento , mas seu intelecto jamais deixaria ele se rebaixar a esse nivel .

Ora se atirar nos pes de um humano ! Nunca !

Levantou -se com as poucas forças que tinha ,seu sangue escoria por seu peito .Ficou de pe por fim , mas sua cabeça estava baixa , e suas pernas pesadas.A dor o torturava .

Dante pegou o braço do demonio e passou por seu pescoço , servindo asssim de apoio para o garoto que se mantinha firme .A chuva estava mais forte , os pingos eram grossos e o vento era cortante .

Dante deu os primeiros passos , puxando o demonio que o seguiu com uma certa dificuldade , que claro , com todo custo o ruivo tentava nao demonstrar .O guiava para sua casa .

Seus passos eram contados , pois andava lentamente ,mahdie apoiado em dante .Era humilhante , mas algo lhe dizia , que ao ver dos ultimos acontecimentos de sua vida ,essa seria so mais uma parcela a pagar por seus muitos pecados .Seria so mais uma abstraçao para sua realidade dolorosa e invalida.

Adentrou o local , dante fechou a porta atras de si , sem deixar de segurar o garoto .Atravessou a sala onde para encontrar a escada .Segurou-se no corrimao , mahdie apenas mantinha o braço preso no seu pescoço , seu corpo estava largado e sua cabeça caiada , aquilo parecia mais uma demonstraçao de tristeza do que dor .Contudo sabia muito bem oque aquilo queria dizer .Como nao saber .Ser almejado pelo inimigo ja era motivo o bastante para nao levantar mais a cabeça.E ainda naquelas condiçoes .Realmente humilhante .

Subiu calmamente os degrais , quando chegou em cima , viu que as luzes estavam acesas .Quem estava acordado , indagou-se sobre isso .Mas isso nao era o importante no momento , pois mahdie deixara um rastro de sangue por onde passava alem da agua que gotejava dos corpos de ambos .

O corredor nao era estreito , por isso podia passar do lado do garoto que andava vagarosamente .

Pai -Kim chamou dante .-Oque esta acontecendo .

Me ajude .- Pediu dante virando -se para tras .Kim estava de pe , no meio do corredor , Seus pes estavam calsados por meias brancas que poderiam ficar manchadas de vermelho ja que estava a centimetros do sangue no chao .

Sua face estava espantada .Alias estava sim assustado .Oque seu pai estava pensando ,trazer aquele estranho para dentro de com certeza era muito perigoso .

Mas analasinado de relance o rosto do demonio , nao teve coragem de contestar o pedido do que esta noite ele presenciaria a morte de seu maior rival , o unico que foi capaz de quebrar seu escudo .E mais que isso , bem mais , nao queria ver ele morrendo , era doloroso e estranho para seu coraçao .Observar o rosto de mahdie , seu sangue ,seus olhos ,ate mesmo suas tatuagens , lhe dava uma sensaçao ruim , um presagio de morte , como se um vazio se apoderasse de seu coraçao .Nao entendia muito bem aquele sentimento , mas era sufocante ,lhe dava medo .

Dante estava inpacivel ,sentia o peso do rapaz se intencificar , sinalizando que ele nao aguentaria ficar em pe por muito tempo.

Virou -se novamente para frente e seguiu pelo corredor ,Emilly apareceu na porta de seu quarto , seus olhos estavam arregalados .Ja tinha visto o demonio de longe ,mas nao tivera coragem de se aproximar , pois ate mesmo seu pai a proibiu de chegar perto de mahdie ,mas ve-lo ali passando diante de seus olhos era avasalador .Ficou em choque ,nao esperava ver ele dentro de sua casa ,ainda mais sangrando .

Vai dormir emilly ..-Dante mandou .

Sentiu seus musculus enrijecerem ao fitar os olhos da garota .Mahdie viu sua face angelical , nao pode deixar de olha-la , notou seu semblante assustado .

Emilly assustou-se com os olhos de mahdie ,ficou palida ,sua cabeça rodou e ela ficou um pouco tonta .Depois de alguns passos ja nao podia mais ver os orbes brancos do garoto , acordou de sua dormencia e voltou-se para dentro de seu quarto , fechou a porta .

"Que olhos eram aqueles meu Deus "- Pensou , apertando sua boca em seus finos dedos .Escorou sua costas na porta enquanto tentava acalmar seu coraçao que pulsava acelerado.

Oque foi emy -Perguntou amber sentando-se em sua cama.

Aquele garoto -Disse ela olhando para o vazio .- Os olhos dele .

Anber fitou o rosto de emilly curiosa , percebera o quanto a garota estava assustada ,sera que aquele demonio era assim tao estranho .Queria ver de perto como ele era , afinal se tratava de um demonio , sua propria raça ,nao poderia deixar uma chance dessas passar ,pois acima de tudo estava curiosa , sera que ele era assim tao diferente para emilly ficar daquele jeito .Duvidava , ela devia estar exagerando como sempre .

"Medrosa como a emilly e ." -se de sua cama e se dirigio para a porta, ,tinha que ver .

Nao vai ..-Pediu emilly .-Meu pai nao quer que nos atrapalhemos .

como assim - Anber se indignou .- Me desculpe ,mas eu quero saber o que esta acontecendo .Se dante acha que vou ficar aqui parada esta muito enganado .

Anber fechou a porta atras de si ,olhou para o piso de madeira , estava molhado e sujo , logo kim passou por ela com uma toalha em maos .Ela o olhou com ares de preocupaçao , nao podia disfarçar ,seu coraçao bonbava sangue e agonia .

Oque aconteceu -Perguntou a garota um pouco aflita .Emilly apareceu atras dela .Seus olhos estavam esbugalhados .

Parece que o garotao esta passando mal- Kim falou serio .

Oque ele tem .- Indagou ela .

Nao sei - Disse ele andando novamente .Nao estava com tempo nem paciencia para conversar , tirar a curiosidade delas estava fora de questao naquele momento .Seu pai o esperava .

Anber foi atras de kim , viu as costas de mahdie , o abatimento do garoto .Nao quiz interferir no trabalho de dante ,ele poderia ficar irritado , resolveu voltar para seu quarto onde emilly deveria estar precisando de seu consolo , pois ela ficara minha pertubada com a presença do rapaz .

Podia ouvir o barulho da chuva la fora .Mas os olhos da garota havia tomado conta de sua mente e subconsiente .Estava tomado pelos orbes azuis de emilly .

No decorrer do corredor os minutos se arrastavam .Seu corpo estava gelado , mas o demonio nao sentia frio , lembrava-se vagamente que o submundo era bem mais gelido que aquela chuva forte .

Dante impulsionava suas pernas a andarem .Kim obedecera sua ordem e fora buscar uma toalha .Mas mahdie estava distante demais para querer se secar ou se importar com seu sangramento nas suas vias respiratorias .

E certo que ja a vira durante a batalha ,e nao so naquela ocasiao , mas em outras , na qual nao importara-se em se quer observar aqueles olhos , ou ver se no minimo a garota era bonita .

Afinal atrair -se por uma humana estava fora de cogitaçao .Mas a realidade era outra .Nao queria pensar nisso agora , tao pouco poderia , pois a sua volta estava dante e kim o observando .

Adentrou o quarto sem nem mesmo perceber , sentou na cama que era coberta por lencois brancos igualmente as paredes do comodo .

A cama umideceu -se , pois o calçao preto que vestia estava obviamente molhado , tornando tudo molhado .

A toalha que kim lhe trouxera de pouco servio , pois mahdie nao se interesou em secar-se antes de se deitar .Ficou ereto sobre a cama , de barriga para cima , deixando totalmente a mostra seu celo envolta de seu unbigo .

Estava exposto , mas a dor nao lhe permitia defender-se , pois mal conseguia se mexer .Era aquele tipo de situaçao que o deixava mais envergonhado , se sentia um inutil e completo lesado .

Em seu intimo nao havia espaço para insegurança , pois seu sofrimento tomara conta de tudo .Indagava-se se havia algo mais humilhante que o que estava passando .

Sera que a dor de vicky era pior que a que estava sentindo .

E a humilhaçao que dark passara .Seria pior que a sua .

A insegurança de ghandy seria maior que aquela dor .

Nao podia ser .Nao existia nada pior que a que estava sentindo .

Dante sentara-se em uma cadeira , a tres passos de onde mahdie estava deitado .Poderia dizer que ele estava sofrendo muito .Mas tinha certeza .Nao precisava falar , pois todos podiam ver por si proprios .

Queria saber oque se passava em seu intimo . Como tivera coragem de fazer aquilo . Deixar alguem naquele estado .Pois era obviu , estava matando aquele rapaz aos poucos .De um jeito que nem a pior das criaturas merecia .

Ainda mais que dante , obtivera notificaçoes de que mahdie obedecia a robert , ou seja que mahdie era escravo de seu inimigo , ou melhor da pior alma que existia .

Poderia afirmar que mahdie nao tinha culpa das mortes que causara , pois era robert que as ordenava .Mas o odio nos olhos daquele demonio deixava um enorme ponto de interogaçao em sua cabeça .

De onde ele era .Como foi parar nas maos de robert .E porque tinha tanta raiva!

kim por seu lado , nao pode deixar de notar a preocupaçao de seu pai .Estava certo .Dante tivera muita coragem de lutar contra mahdie .Poderia estar morto agora .

Mas diante de seus olhos estava a prova de que seu pai era mais poderoso que supusera .Afinal , mahdie fizera historia , um dos demonios mais dificies de derrotar .Devia ter orgulho de seu pai , e era isso e entre outras coisas que enchiam seu peito .

Retirou-se so quarto , no intuito de se deitar .Dante ficou sentado , ficou por algumas horas estudando a situaç foi dormir .

Mahdie se encontrava sozinho no quarto , suas narinas se enchiam com o perfume do local , nao pode deixar de ficar satisfeito com a cama macia ,bem melhor que ficar em pe .A serenidade da casa lhe dava um aspecto sossegado , confortavel ate nostagico ,nunca estivera em um anbiente como aquele , nunca sentira cheiro tao bom .

A chuva tinha se acalmado , mas sua ferida estava ainda mais aberta mesmo sendo interna , pois sua pele estava intacta , somente o celo era novo para os que olharam para sua bariga .Mas seu interior estava em queimaçao , como se o prorio inferno estivesse dentro de sua vizeras , uma ardencia isuportavel .Queria gritar .

Alem de sua cabeça que nao parava de lhe enviar memorias , pensamentos e mais pensamentos ,ideias atorpelando ideias , tudo estava tao confuso e isuportavel ,que ele começava a desejar a morte .

A dor vencia a calma da casa , a ardencia de suas estranhas era maior que a confusao em sua cabeça .A cama macissa era pedra diante da dor de sua alma .

A alguns minutos ja havia notado ,mas sem dar grande valor ,apresensa de dark em um canto o observando camuflado na escuridao .Se mahdie abrisse os olhos veria o brilho seco que os olhos verdes de dark sustentavam .Seus cabelos loiros contrastando com a penunbra que se formara no quarto .Ouvi sua respiraçao ate mesmo seu coraçao .Queria falar , mas nao conseguia ,sua garganta estava seca , seus dentes trincados .

Oque fizeram com voce .-Seu tom era baixo mas a gravidade de sua voz rasgara o silencio que mahdie tanto presava .

Dark nao sabia ao certo oque se passava com mahdie , desde que seu parceiro havia sido capturado ele ficara de vigilia , ate mesmo porque robert ordenara , mas tambem queria saber oque aquele humano tinha de especial para deixar o demonio mais poderoso que ele conhecia atirado em uma cama naquele estado.


End file.
